Ranger Romance
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: These are Pairings for power rangers and Super Sentai! Mostly Red/Yellow and Blue/Pink Pairings! One-shots. 7th couple now posted! Enjoy!
1. Troy and Gia

Disclaimers: sadly, I don't own power rangers (Saban does!) or Super sentai!

This is multiple pairings of one-shots of the rangers for power rangers and Super Sentai!

If you want any pairings in particular just P/M me!…it has to be a red/yellow(Boy/girl) procedure for power rangers or super sentai, with a hint of blue/pink(boy/girl). It also depends on the series of what pairing it is(SO it might NOT be a red/yellow procedure, but it's rare)!

Also: I will only start from Zyuranger in Super Sentai. Even if I do love the older seasons after that!

Format: I will do the power rangers season first and then the super sentai counterpart(Except if the super sentai pairing is after/or Go-busters)!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy/Gia, with a hint of Noah/Emma

The rangers where in the Command Center. Emma and Gia where looking at the ranger keys, talking regularly. Jake was doing little soccer tricks with his foot. Noah was doing his homework on a table then tensou brought out. Troy was leaning against the wall that was holding the RPM ranger keys.

Emma kept starring at Troy with eyes that meant something. Gia followed her eyes.

"What?" Gia asked her best friend. Emma smiled. "You should go talk to Troy. He seems lonely." Emma stated. Gia scoffed, and looked over at Noah. "If you think you're so brave you should go talk to Noah."

Emma gulped. "Just go talk to him." Emma pushed Gia towards the direction of Troy. Gia almost fell, but she caught herself. As she looked back up, He was gone. "huh?" She asked herself, as she then went out of the Command Center. She walked out into the mid-afternoon of the beach. The waves made a good _whooshing_ sound, and swept on the shore.

Gia sighed. "Troy?" She asked out loud.

She saw a small figure on the edge of the cliff. "Bingo." She answered.

Gia then ran out into the woods that lead into the cliff. She gotten to the point where she could see that it was Troy. It looked as if he was thinking.

"Troy?" Gia asked, almost as if a whisper. She then started to walk towards Troy.

Gia had put her right hand on Troy's left shoulder, as if reassuring. As if in defense mode, Troy grabbed Gia's hand and flipped her over. _The edge._

Gia screamed. As one swift motion, she grabbed unto the edge of the cliff. "AAHH!"

"GIA!" Troy screamed, as he ran straight for her. He grabbed unto her hand, but she kept slipping. "I-Im sorry! I thought you where one of the action commanders!" Troy yelled, as he tried pulling her up, but it kept failing. Gia kept trying to pull herself up, but it was no use. "Just don't let me go!" Gia breathed. Gia didn't want to end her life this way. She was surprised as well.

"Well. You want to know why I am usually always quiet?" Troy asked, as he gotten on his knees and kept trying to pull her up, but the rocks where very slip.

Gia smiled, but a smile that meant she really wanted to know. "What is that?"

"That ever since I first laid my eyes on you…after a while I've always thought you were always a cute smart-ass, intelligent, smart, and most of all, beautiful. I just never had the courage to ask you out." Troy said, as Gia smirked at the first part, but she felt the heaviness in his voice that he really meant it. Gia gulped.

"I've always thought you were that hot new boy, who was a jack-ass. But I thought wrong. But you were that Hot new boy, although with a hint of charm, leadership, and caring for others. I admired you for that." Gia said, as then she then got her left hand free, and she grabbed straight on at Troy's hands. As if magic happened, something had hooked on at Gia's feet, which helped her pull up. But Troy didn't see this, as he pulled her up. _Too much._

Gia landed right under Troy, who he had pushed her shoulders against the hard pavement. He smirked.

"So I'm a Hot new boy?"

"Did I say that? I think that was the death talking in me" Gia responded, Smiling, as if she acted that she didn't meant to say that aloud. Troy pushed himself up, as he then pressed his lips to Gia's. Gia was surprised at first, but she returned.

Both kissed passionate with eachother, as they poured their hearts out at eachother, both exploring into eachother's mouths, both seeking for dominance. Until it was time for breath.

Troy released himself from Gia's lips. He smiled as if he won a lottery. Gia did the same.

"How about I take you out?" Troy asked, as he was smirking. Gia smiled.

"I would like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please P/M me if you want a pairing for me to write! Power rangers or super sentai!

Please review!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Cassie and TJ

This is another One-Shot like the first one. But this one will involve a blue/pink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie/TJ with Ashley/Andros

All the rangers where on the Astro megaship. Ashley was sleeping, since she cleaned up all yesterday. Andros was doing telekinesis in the pool room. Carlos was down on earth, doing soccer, that he decided to be his extra activity. Cassie was in a seat in the control room, on her phone with ear-buds in, staring at it blankly. TJ was also in the C ontrol room, vacuuming. He was staring at Cassie blankly on what she was doing. He was scared to talk to her.

"Cassie?"

No answer. Cassie kept staring blankly at her phone. TJ sighed.

"Cassie!"

No answer. TJ sighed in frustration. He pushed the vacuum and he slammed it into the roller on the bottom of the chair, which then Cassie pulled out her ear-buds.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting on my song to come on." TJ laughed.

"Why? You can just go to town and find it there."

"I don't feel like it." TJ rolled his eyes as he went back to vacuuming. Cassie put back in her ear-buds, and kept staring at her phone, waiting.

After TJ finished cleaning up, he sighed. "What now?". Cassie sighed in frustration as she slammed her ear-buds down on the tabe. TJ jumped back a few feet from the outburst. "What's wrong?"

"My song isn't coming on." Cassie pouted. TJ's heart skipped a beat. He always thought she looked cute when she was angry. TJ sighed, as he then picked up Cassie's song. He scrolled through the radio selections. He randomly picked a song, and played it. Cassie jumped up to his feet, and squealed.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY SONG! I've been listening to the radio all day long! You got to dance with me, TJ!" Cassie explained, as she grabbed TJ's arms and put them in a moving motion, trying to make him dance. TJ tried to pinch himself, as if this was a dream. Cassie turned up the volume, as she jumped up in down with the music. TJ was smiling, as he finally gave in. Ashley shuffled into the room, in her pajama's, and her hair was all messed up, Andros followed suit. "What the hell you guys going!?" Ashley yelled, crossing her arms, one eyebrow raised. Cassie and TJ jumped a few feet in place, and stepped back from each other. Andros was behind her, his arms folded as well.

"Ash…"

"Cassie, I probably know that you just found 'your song', but I just had to clean up all of the disaster of Andros making a cake, yesterday. You woke me. Now please turn that down!" Ashley complained, as she gently pushed Andros out of her way, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and then stomping back into her room. Cassie and TJ where both still froze in place. Andros smiled.

"Don't worry about her. I'll take her out on a date. She'll be fine after that." Andros insured, as he went back to the pool room. After Andros left, Cassie and TJ fell over each other laughing their heads off. Cassie accidently tripped, but TJ caught her in his arms.

"You okay…?" TJ asked her, but was caught off as Cassie leaned in on TJ, as she contacted her lips with his. TJ was immediately on cloud nine, as he returned almost directly. Both kissed passionately. For Cassie, she didn't want to stop kissing him, since she had a HUGE crush on him. But both broke away for breath. Cassie was leaning in on TJ as TJ was smiling all dork-like.

"Hey D.E.C.A., Play it again!" Cassie called, not taking her eyes off of TJ. TJ didn't either.

"Only if it's okay with TJ!" D.E.C.A. answered almost immediately. TJ smiled.

"Play it again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you like it! Remember to PM me if you want to make a request for me to write a pairing for you! It must be a red/Yellow and Blue/Pink procedure(Boy/Girl)!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. Jayden and Emily

One-Shot. As of again, I saw that a lot of people wanted to do this pairing, so I will.

* * *

Jayden/Emily with a hint of Kevin/Mia

Jayden was pacing back and forth. His arms where crossed, and he was trying not to chew his own nails off. Tomorrow was Emily's 18th birthday, and Jayden never even gotten her a present. Last year, when she gotten her spirit taken, basically his present to her was him saving her life. Now, he didn't know what to give her since her spirit isn't taken. Kevin had to walk in, ruining his thoughts.

"Hey Jay, you should help me and Antonio with the decorations. Mike is getting all the presents that we listed we thought would be best for her. There was only five items on the list, since we didn't know what you would give Emily. Mia is doing the cake. Getting it not cooking it." Kevin said, as he restated what he meant about Mia. Jayden sighed in frustration.

"I can't! I need to find out an awesome 18th birthday present for Em! I can't let her down. She's like a ruby. If you break it, it will never be the same." Jayden snapped back, going back to his usual back and forth. Kevin Smirked. "You better hurry up on that. I heard Mike was going to give her a Yellow diamond ring with it shaped like a baby ape, with yellow roses. For once I thought that was the only thing that Mike could really get mature enough to be a man"

Jayden marched up to Kevin, pulling him to the wall. "When did Mike tell you this?!" He snapped.

"Today."

Jayden growled. "I'll be out. Just don't tell anyone that I am gone. Especially Emily." Kevin sighed.

"So no helping with the decorations?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayden had grabbed his wallet, and his morpher on the way out. He decided on taking her out, WITH getting her a present that would sure get her attention. What did she like? Stuffed animals? Roses? Jewelry? Candy? Clothes? Having a surprise birthday for her probably was all she wanted. Jayden wanted to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world that he would care about the most. Even though Jayden did the same with Mia, he only felt like she was a sister rather than something else. Besides, she has a blue ranger to take care of her. At some point.

Jayden decided to go to the Mall. He went into a popular store that Mia and Emily usually like to go to when all of his team was on a day off. He sighed in frustration as it was as huge as of an actual store, rather than a small one that fits into a mall. He smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayden was in a nice Red and Crimson plaid shirt, with black Jeans and Dark Brown boots. He had combed his hair to make it all nice and smooth. He took an extra shower to be super nice. He just didn't want to dress too nice that he knew that if he did, Emily would feel like she was getting spoiled, and she didn't like it. Most of the time. He had wrapped up a normal size present. Inside was a small stuffed animal yellow ape, a nice red and yellow Necklace with a matching ring, and which took one hell of a time, he found an amazing dress that was yellow with sparkles(With a call from Mia for help). He decided to take her to a fancy restaurant, but not too fancy, since he knew she would feel bad. He didn't want to break the beautiful ruby that was about to be filled into his arms of thankfulness.

He finally had came to a stop, as he smiled over at the passenger seat.

"Ready?"

Emily smiled. "Oh Jay…This is amazing! When can I open my present?" Jayden smiled back.

"You do always loved to open your presents on your birthday. But…" Emily did a low pout, playfully.

"Come on!" She pouted as she gotten out of Jayden's truck, as he escorted her there.

They ate, as they talked. For Emily, she couldn't stop staring at her crush. She kept blushing and looking away when both accidently their hands touched. She'd had a crush on him ever since he road in on with the white horse when everyone met each other. When she gotten to open up her present, and the two walked outside, Jayden opened up her door for her to get in. She was all bubbly as usual, as when she gotten her present. Jayden never did close the door. She looked up at him. "What?"

"I never had noticed you had beautiful eyes."

Emily blushed and pulled a string of her blonde hair over her ear. "I do not."

Jayden leaned closer to her, as their faces where only inches away. Emily kept staring at Jayden's light blue eyes. "I've always thought you've liked Mike." Emily smiled.  
"I don't like Mike. I like you." Now Jayden was blushing. He took a risk and he went for it.

Jayden met his lips with hers. It was a soft kiss, and Emily felt like that this was the best 18th birthday ever. Emily had returned the kiss, her hands resting on his chest, His hands where on the railing of his red truck. Jayden smiled.

"I like you too."

* * *

Hoped you liked this! A lot of people wanted to see this pairing! I really need some couples from super sentai! I will only accept pairings from ZyuRanger and after that!

Also, if you have seen my recent series, Power Rangers Ultimate Alliances , anyone should audition for a ranger! Right now only one person is in! I feel like no one really likes them .

PLZ REVIEW!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Takeru and Kotoha

Takeru/Kotoha with a hint of Ryunosuke/Mako.

Kotoha was completely a nervous wreck. Just a few minutes ago, Chiaki asked Kotoha to see if she wanted to go out with him for tomorrow tonight. But she knew she had feelings for one fellow lord, Takeru Shiba. Every time Kotoha messes up in front of her Lord, she would usually run away crying to her room, either Chiaki or Mako would comfort her in the time of need. She likes Chiaki, a lot really, but she doesn't know what to do…

Kotoha answered Chiaki's question with a polite answer. "May I please think, Chiaki-san?" Chiaki smiled previously, and putted his hands on his hips, standing up like a warrior.

"No worries, Kotoha. Take all the time you need." Chiaki answered politely, as he patted the top of her head, which gave Kotoha a little giggle, as he walked back into his room. Kotoha almost forgot. Tonight was the night she was gonna cook for everyone!

"Oh no! I must cook!" Kotoha exclaimed silently, as she quietly sprinted to the kitchen. As she gotten there, she saw a fellow team member, one she admired to the bottom of her heart. Mako Shiraishi.

"Mako-san! I thought I was cooking." Kotoha stated, but soft enough so Mako wouldn't get offended. Mako looked over to her younger teammate, and smiled brightly.

"Sounds like someone wants to cook! I thought you would forget, since you have been training a lot lately." Kotoha blushed at the concern.

"No worries, Mako-san! I will make curry tonight! Please let me go prepare!" Kotoha rushed, as Mako smiled as she was getting pushed gently by the youngest vassal.

"I will go see Ryunosuke and see if he is training." Mako sighed, as she gave Kotoha a thumbs up and left the kitchen. Kotoha smiled briefly. She noticed the little spark between her older Blue and Pink vassals.

Kotoha rushed to the cabinets, getting all the ingredients she needed. She was glad that back at home, she was famous for making curry in her family, known by her older sister, Mitsuba Hanaori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotoha was actually a little surprised with herself, she didn't make one mess so far, and no one came in to check on her. For once, she actually felt like she was an adult. Little did she know her elbow was right by the pot with the stew on it…

_WHACK!_

Kotoha jumped as she realized she bumped the pot of stew, as it went flying to the floor. She closed her eyes, and covered her ears for to impact for the crash. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and ears as she looked down. She gasped in astonishment. Someone slid under the pot and had catched it up-right for it to not splatter or crash. That someone was Takeru.

"Tono-Sama!" Kotoha breathed, as she quickly tried to grab the pot from his hands, but he swiftly jumped to his feet, still balancing the pot. He smiled, the smile that made Kotoha breathless.

"Kotoha…you almost lost our dinner."

"I'm so sorry! i could've hurt someone! I will be more careful…"Kotoha apologized for what she almost did. Takeru had gently put a finger to her lips, making her to stop talking.

"No worries. It was a false accident. Besides I forgive you." Takeru said, as he gently put the pot back on the table, where he had to pass Kotoha to do it, barely touching her left shoulder. Kotoha blushed previously.

"Thank you, Tono-Sama. I know I shouldn't deserve all the attention and forgiveness of my clumsiness." Kotoha sighed in defeat as she leaned against the counter, her arms covered over her chest. Takeru smiled.

"Kotoha, just because I am your Lord, does not mean you have to do it every single time I am around. I do want to be treated like a regular human-being." Takeru inquired to his youngest vassal.

He was blushing very lightly, since he has deep, deep feelings for her, ever since he first listened to her play the flute at night. Which now every night Takeru would go secretly outside and listen to her sweet-melodic flute. He was lucky that Ji hadn't found him yet.

"But a vassal must always treat their lord…" Kotoha objected innocently, but she was caught off guard when Takeru leaned in softly and he met his lips with hers. It was a soft innocent kiss, which to Kotoha, was the most amazing and burning sensation, she never thought her first kiss would be with her lord.

For Takeru, it was the only way to make Kotoha know about his feelings. He knew that Chiaki also liked Kotoha, but Takeru always knew he was destined to be with her. He kissed her softly, with passion. He could feel that Kotoha was still tense, and he placed a firm hand on her shoulder, for her know it was alright. It took a few seconds, and Kotoha relaxed. He knew it couldn't be long, so he released.

Kotoha immediately blushed like a pure red tomato and looked down. She had her right hand on her left elbow. She was speechless. Takeru was satisfied with himself, but he noticed he never took his hand off her right shoulder. He knew he had to have an explanation.

"Kotoha…you never knew how hard it took me to do this. I've always had a crush on you. Even if you are my youngest vassal." Takeru confessed, his hand released from Kotoha's shoulder. There was a silence for at least a minute.

Kotoha looked up at Takeru with a sly smile. "Tono-sama…" She breathed. As then she pulled in her lord for a hug, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and her head was by his neck, since she was short, and he quickly returned.

Both stayed there for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked the first super sentai One-shot! PM me for more One-shots of super sentai or power rangers! Must be red/yellow(Boy/girl) procedure!

PLZ REVIEW!

IAMTHEWOLF


	5. Marvelous and Luka

Btw, this is my ULTIMATE PAIRINGS OF ALL TIME! They are my favorite pairings _ever!_

Marvelous/Luka with a hint of Joe/Ahim

Marvelous sitting in his captain's chair, his head was being held up by his hand. He was looking straight ahead, at the entrance of the GokaiGalleon. He didn't pay attention that his crew was staring at him…speechless. He heard a low voice from his right.

"Marvelous. Why are you so concerned for the entrance?" Joe asked, his arms where crossed over his chest. He heard Marvelous snicker.

"Luka isn't back from her one of her shopping thingies." He explained. Joe looked up to see confused looks from his fellow crew mates, Ahim De Famille, Don Dogoier, and Gai Ikari. Ahim was sitting at the main table, making a pot of tea. Don and Gai where doing cards. Joe was doing the darts. If they did think about it, she would usually come back early, around 8:00 P.M., but now it was 10:00 P.M., and there wasn't even a single call. Ahim smiled innocently, but Joe knew that there was a sign of concerns in her voice.

"Captain Marvelous do you want me to-" she explained but got interrupted by loud clanging in the entrance. Captain Marvelous immediately sat up, to see that Luka came back with nothing in her hands, but he noticed she had a diamond ring on her finger.

"Luka…Where were you?" Joe asked. Luka never answered his question, as she just went to her room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Don was the first to speak.

"I'm not the one to go charm her up. You know what happened to me the last time." Don explained. Ahim stepped up, but she received a hand back from Marvelous.

"I'll go. Since it's getting late, and tomorrow we need to go treasure navigate." Marvelous ordered. Gai nodded in agreement, as he went up to his room. Don followed.

"I'll escort you to your room, Ahim." Joe offered, as Ahim politely took his offer. While they were out of sight and Marvelous was the only person at the living room, he smirked. He saw the little affair between his blue and pink crew mates, and he knew he had to start one with someone too. Fast. Marvelous then silently went up into the crow's nest. He smirked to reveal the yellow gokaiger, Luka Millfy.

"Why are you up here?" Marvelous asked, as he leaned over the edge, facing his yellow crew mate. He gotten a glare from her, as she rolled her eyes. Marvelous smirked. One of those Jack-ass's smirks he does when he is interested in something.

"It's none of your business." She snapped. Marvelous followed her eyes, to which she was focusing on looking at the counting stars.

"Is this about your little sister, Fia?"

Luka shot a look over at Marvelous, grabbed unto his red long coat, and pulled him in from only inches away from her face.

"How do you know about Fia? I only told one person about her…"

"Well than Ahim must really be guilty." Luka sighed in frustration.

"It's none of your concern anyways." Marvelous leaned in closer to Luka, where he had a direct look at her. Luka looked over at him, as both their eyes met.

"Really? Or is it me that it is Fia's birthday too?" Marvelous smiled. He did it on purpose, as then he felt a huge punch in the face, as he noticed he was leaning over the edge. Luka was pure over-protective about her little sister, much to Marvelous's dismay. Both their faces where only _inches_ away.

"How do you know her birthday?" Luka harshly said. Marvelous smiled.

"Can't a captain snoop around his crew mate's bedroom?"

Luka gritted her teeth, like she usually did. As of all of a sudden, Marvelous leaned in as he contacted his lips with hers. He grabbed unto her arms, to balance her. She was completely astounded from her captain's act. She had a little burning sensation through her body, and it wasn't a bad one. It was a good one. Marvelous wasn't being a bastard like he usually did, he actually gave out all he got. He was gentle, but not too gentle. He knew if he did, Luka would seriously tease him later. But after a while, she had return the kiss, both where being passionate about it, but both where seeking for dominance. Much to their dismay, they broke for air. Their foreheads touched, as Luka took his hand in hers.

"You know you are a lazy-ass bastard who gets his way, right?" Luka huffed, with her usual cocky tone. Marvelous smirked.

"I know. But you like it." Marvelous countered. Luka rolled her eyes, even though both of them knew it was true.

"I know. I am ashamed of it too." Luka sighed, as both of them went back downstairs.

They kissed each other good night, for once. Marvelous smirked.

"Good night, Over-protector."

"Night, Lazy-ass bastard."

Both smiled at each other as they went into their separate rooms for the night.

Both couldn't sleep as they thought about the other the _whole _night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoped you liked it! Remember to PM me for which couple you want! Super sentai or Power rangers!

**Has to be red/yellow(Boy/girl) Procedure!**

IAMTHEWOLF


	6. Right and Mio

Right/Mio with Hikari/Kagura

For once, this red/yellow pairing doesn't have a blue/pink pairing!

Sadly, I don't really see a Tokatti/Kagura :( BUT I do see a Right/Mio! :)

Btw, my skills of this series aren't that great…so hopefully it will be alright!

Also, this be a long, long one-shot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mio and Kagura where on the white/orange couches of the Rainbow Line. Just now, both girls where really tired, much to their dismay. Previously, the girls where just so tired from the last battle of a station. Right, Tokatti, and Hikari, where trying to help the yellow ToQ 3gou and the pink ToQ 4gou.

Hikari was especially helping Kagura, since recently, both ToQger's had told their feelings about each other, ever since Kagura has accidently broke Hikari's kendama toy.

Tokatti was trying to help Mio, as much as he can, but he knew he isn't a much help with helping a teammate.

Now with Right, he was going back and forth, going from Hikari, to Tokatti, and each time he went to the other, the one he left would get back, and Right would have to go back to them, and it started to turn into a cycle.

"Right! I need help!" Hikari roared, as he was trying to get Kagura to eat, but she wouldn't budge.

"Hold on, Hikari! I have to help Tokatti with helping Mio calm down, and not make her tiredness worsen!" Right snapped back, as he finally switched sides of the Rainbow line. "Wagon! Can you please help us, rather than take selfies?!" Tokatti yelled over at Wagon.

Wagon was taking Selfies on the opposite sides of the couch, not paying attention to any of the rangers. She was laughing and giggling while do random poses with her 'cell phone'.

"Sorry, Tokatti! I just don't feel motivated for today!" Wagon exclaimed, not stopping taking pictures.

Finally, Mio and Kagura gave in to the boys. The boys sighed in relief, as they sat at the opposite couches, by Wagon.

"Mio…you must always rest. You don't always have to take care of the rest of us." Tokatti said.

Mio crossed her arms over chest. "I'm totally fine."

Right sat up, as he stood over the yellow ToQger. "Mio. You must rest. Don't restrain yourself."

Wagon all of a sudden looked at the two, as she gushed.

"Am I seeing a romantic scene coming on?" she gushed, as she went in the middle of the two. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"EH?" Right and Mio exclaimed. Kagura was smiling. Hikari sat by her.

"It won't be long, wont it?" Hikari said.

"It will be time." Kagura responded, still having that smile on her face.

Right after, Mio then stood up, causing Right to fall backwards into the couch.

"No! I mean…" Mio yelled at Wagon, which caused everyone to stare awkwardly at her. Wagon was actually a little surprised, but she was as cheerful as ever.

"Don't worry, Mio. You are just _so _devastated on when it backfired on with Tooru Chiba!" Wagon exclaimed all happily.

"Actually, Wagon, it was about a shadow. A Shadow had did it on purpose to make all the girls heartbroken when the guys 'broke their hearts'." Tokatti cut in. Everyone nodded, even Mio.

"Mio never even cried." Kagura said.

Right stood up, as he was standing _oddly_ close next to Mio. Mio gulped nervously.

"Besides, me and Right are just close friends. _Nothing_ will be able to change that."

Wagon looked like she wasn't buying it, but she went along with it, anyways.

"Whatever. But just wait, Mio. That 'special someone' will come around sooner." Wagon advised, doing quotations and looked over at Right when she said 'special someone'. Mio just sighed in frustration, as she looked down, and ran to her room. Everyone sighed.

"Well...I am going to go…" Tokatti said, as he then ran out of the main room. Hikari and Kagura got off the train, to go do something. It was just then Wagon and Right.

She sat lazily back down on the couch. Right looked sad.

"You know, you need to try harder."

"How?" Right asked, as Wagon could tell Right was really hurt. Even if he did have the most imagination of the ToQgers.

"It seems as if Tokatti is stealing your woman."

"WHAT? How?" Right exclaimed, as he sat up and looked at Wagon.

"Guys are so oblivious these days…"Wagon murmured, "Have you ever seen the way Mio looks at Tokatti?" She asked. Right sat back down, as he thought for a moment.

"No. Why?"

"Well…remember when Tokatti lost his rainbow pass, and Mio went out to help him?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one way, that she likes him. Another is about Tokatti when he _accidently _fell on Mio, which was when I came in. To this day, I still think they were kissing."

"They weren't kissing! I swear!" Right objected.

"Right…" Wagon sarcastically said.

"That's only two ways."

"Fine. Then what about that time when you had to show General Scwarz where the rainbow line is, and Tokatti was the prisoner? When you and Tokatti went to help her, Hikari, and Kagura, she only _specificall_y called out for Tokatti."

"So?"

"So...that means she cared for him. She never said a word about you, so that's another point." Wagon explained. Right cocked his head.

"But when I saw that huge buffet as a prize, I made that as an excuse to try to do that lovey dovey obstacle course to try to show her how I feel, But usual it always backfires."

"Because she saw that Tooru Chiba guy, as one of your competitors. You have to watch out for these things, Right."

"True. But how did you find out all about these things and stories?"

"Kagura. But here's the point, Mio doesn't even know she likes Tokatti. If I were you, I would get going on trying to get her on a date."

Right scoffed. "How? I bet taming a tiger is better than getting Mio on a date."

"Just trick her, into something, besides saying it's a date. It's simple."

"I guess. " Right sighed. Wagon just shook her head, unimpressed.

"You can't just grudgingly go try to ask a girl out, you have to have confidence. Don't take no for an answer."

"You're right! I can do this!" Right exclaimed, as he put on his usual charming smile, and starting walking towards where Mio went.

Wagon sighed. "Love can be difficult sometimes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right sighed, as he saw that Mio was sitting on a bench by her bed, as she was looking out at the window. It was already getting out to be a bright orange since it was a sunset, and everyone has to be in the train soon, so Right knew he had to hurry.

"Mio?"

Mio looked up, she sighed as she looked at Right in the eyes, and looked back out the window. Right sat at the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Mio looked up at him.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault that I over-reacted."

"You didn't over-react. We all know how you feel about romance." Mio pulled her knees to her chest, as she rested her head and stared at the window, which showed the sun-set.

"It's not that I don't like romance. It's just…I feel like I have a memory that takes me away from it."

"What kind of memory?"

"As if when I was little, I could feel that I liked someone, but they completely rejected. I could tell that I was completely heartbroken, and I knew from that day that romance sickened me. So I completely rejected it away." Mio answered softly.

Right smiled, as he sat up and sat right beside her. He pulled his knees to his chest, and looked right at Mio.

"You know, you're really popular with the guys. I'm surprised whoever rejected you back then was just really stupid and dumb."

Mio smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Right." Right smiled, innocently as he sat up.

"No worries. I like helping people. Besides, I am the buffet leader." Mio did a small laugh, as she looked down. Right could've sworn that he saw that for once while the team was joining, that she was blushing. He knew it was his chance. He leaned in. His heart was raising, rapidly, as shockingly, Mio didn't move.

Right was ready for a slap in a face, a punch in the ribs, or a kick in the privates. But it never came.

Both their lips connected. Right was smiling, but he knew it will take a long time. But he knew it was worth it. The most thing that shocked Right, was that Mio actually returned, but it was slight. Right pulled back, to reveal Mio was actually doing a half-smile. When he looked, she was actually a little shivering, as she didn't have her yellow fluffy jacket on. Right pulled his red ToQger jacket off, as he pulled it around Mio's shoulders.

"Thanks." She softly said.

"You're Welcome."

Right smiled, a smile that literally went ear to ear. He got up as he was about to leave…

"Wait! Right…" A voice said, as Right turned around, Mio was right by him, his jacket was still around her shoulders, as she smiled.

"You made me realize something." She said. Right was actually a little curious.

"What is that?"

"Romance is actually nice." She answered.

"It's really special when it involves an adventurous guy like me, and an independent pretty big sister like you." Right said, as he had his hands on his hips. Mio giggled, as she then gave Right a big hug.

Right was actually a little astonished, but he returned, as he was then smelling her scent, it smelled like sweet innocent flowers with a hint of a feisty scent. Right then knew what he had to do.

"What about I take you out? Only if you want me to." Right asked, nervously. He could tell she was smiling.

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both ToQgers where holding hands as they walked out into the main room of the Rainbow line. At the first sight, everyone then went crazy. Wagon was jumping up and down, as she was shaping hearts.

"Yay! Finally!" Wagon exclaimed, as she was gushing excitedly.

Tokatti was fixing his glasses as if he was dreaming. Hikari and Kagura exchanged glances, and smiled. Hikari pulled his arm gently around Kagura's shoulders.

"Guess we aren't the only couple of the Rainbow line now." Hikari said.

"Yep. We will be one happy family." Kagura happily responded.

They knew it was going to be a good year for the whole team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew…never thought a one-shot would be this long!

I think I did enough super sentai for now! Any power ranger couples you want me to do now?

**Must be red/yellow(Boy/girl) procedure! Unless, its Ninja Storm, or Mystic force!**

IAMTHEWOLF


	7. Conner and Kira

Hello! Sorry guys I haven't been updating a lot lately like I usually do. Basketball has gotten in the way. Btw, if you've seen my bio, I am a basketball player, and I am signed up to 3 basketball camps, and I just finished my first one literally today. I have another one next week, and the last one in (I think) the middle/end of July. So yeah, so I will probably be a slow writer for now, but I'll try my best to keep up!

This also is might gonna be a long one-shot, so just keep up with me!

* * *

Conner/Kira with a hint of no one.

Kira walked through the doors of the Cyberspace Café, and sighing heavily.

"Hey Ethan."

Ethan, known as the blue Dino ranger, sighed as he typed rapidly through his computer shooting something down with a humanoid human picture on the screen.

"Oh hey Kira. I just downloaded this new game called Wizard Warlords. It's amazing right now, as I am the one who is dominant."

Kira just shrugged as she sat by him. She was supporting her head with her hands, as she stared blankly at Ethan.

She was thinking about Conner. She kept thinking about him on when he went out with '_her'_. Kira turned into complete rage whenever she thought about Conner's girlfriend, Krista, who her name is. Kira had a _huge_ grudge against her, as she thought Krista wasn't even _close_ to being Conner's love interest.

"_Why am I having a huge hatred of Krista? She is just some dumb snob that Conner likes. Besides he is supposed to be the dumb jock soccer player who is supposed to like those rich snotty types…like Krista." _Kira thought to herself.

"Kira!"

Kira shot out from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what where you saying?" Ethan shook his head.

"You're in your mind of thought again." Ethan glared. Kira give him a glare back.

"What do you mean?"

"You are thinking about Krista and Conner, aren't you?" Kira straightened her posture at the comment.

"Why would I be?"

"You've seem to be really 'off' ever since Krista and Conner got together." Kira sighed as she knew she was caught.

"I don't know Ethan. I just feel that Krista is going to hurt Conner._ Badly_. There's this weird sensation that is inside of me, it isn't a good one, and I feel I want to punch Conner right in the face for him going out with her." Kira confessed, her head low.

Ethan smirked. "Kira, that's called jealousy."

Kira gawked as she shot him a glare. "It is not called jealousy! Maybe like a little concerned for him, but definitely not jealousy."

Ethan face-palmed. "Kira, that's called Jealousy. If one person is concerned for the other, if that other is going out with another, that first person will get a burning sensation through them. Called _Jealousy_."

Kira shook her head. "Who cares? It's not like I like him."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Kira shrugged. "Hey even if I did like him, we wouldn't have a chance, anyways. How would a dumb jock soccer player go out with an obsessed music singer? It doesn't even say right!" Kira objected lightly.

Ethan sighed. "Kira, remember even opposites Attract." He advised.

Kira shook her head. "Whatever."

Right that split second, Conner McKnight came storming through the doors of the café, with textbooks in his hands. At this outburst, Ethan and Kira flinched and looked dumbly at their leader. Even their quiet white Dino ranger, Trent Mercer, kind of flinched as he was cleaning off a table.

"What's wrong with him?" Trent asked as he walked casually towards Ethan and Kira.

Ethan looked over at Kira with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe Kira should find out." Kira gave Ethan a glare.

"I'm not talking to him."

Trent found out what Ethan was doing. "Hey come on Kira, you're the girl of the team so you should of the heart to get everyone back in line." Trent commented. Kira rolled her eyes, as she grudgingly got up from her seat and walked towards Conner.

Conner was writing forcibly on a piece of notebook paper, and when Kira sat across from him, he kept writing as if she was invisible.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Conner shook his head. "It's nothing. Just leave me alone." he snapped.

Kira sighed as she gave a death glare over at Ethan and Trent who just had smiled and gave a thumbs up her way. She looked back at the angry red Tyrano ranger.

"You know it's the right thing to tell your teammates. You don't have to tell me, you can tell Ethan or Trent."

Conner scoffed in a cocky tone. "Like they're gonna help."

Kira rolled her eyes. "What's going on Conner? You can tell me. I'm a friend." Kira forcibly let the words out. She could tell that her voice was cracking on the last three words.

Conner sighed heavily as he slammed his pen on the table, making Kira flinch a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked at Kira with a glare.

"Fine, if you want to know, then what would happen if your boyfriend was kissing a girl behind your back? You would feel mad wouldn't you?" Conner confessed angrily. Kira sighed calmly as she knew what happened.

"Krista had cheated on you?"

"You bet yeah." Conner commented looking away.

"Well, what did you do? Did you hit the guy? Did you break up with Krista?" Kira asked. Her _whole_ body was stiff as a board, but inside, Kira was jumping for joy. But she also fell for a little sympathy for her 'friend'.

Conner smirked. "Of course I broke up with her!" He yelled at her, causing her to jump. He sighed, which then he had a little sad face. "I think I'll never date a girl ever again." Conner commented, as he looked down.

Kira gulped silently. "So you're going to let some snob take over your feelings? That doesn't sound like a leader to me." Kira said, as she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Conner looked at her straight in the eyes. "You didn't know how much I started to like her these past couple of days."

Kira cocked her head to the head. "So you didn't like her at the beginning of your relationship?"

Conner hesitated. "If I never liked her in the first place, I would've never went out with her."

Kira sighed and shook her head once more. "Well you just told me that you _started _to like her in the past couple of _days_. You two been going out since like a couple of _months_ ago." She said, trying to make him break for the truth.

Conner was actually getting really loosen to break and tell her everything. He didn't want to tell her straight on was that the only reason he went out with Krista was to make Kira jealous. He knew all along that Kira had a slight grudge against her. After a few battles when he, Ethan and Kira started to being Dino rangers, he realized how she could be so admiring. Wonder how she does it in her songs as well.

_Does she know that I like her? _Conner thought to himself, but he knew he already calmed down.

A few seconds ago he was furious about Krista, wanting to spit at her shoes, tell her how he actually started to like her, but all she did was asking for mercy, as if it was a _mistake_. Of _her_ kissing the another guy, with _her_ all over the guy. It made Conner sick to even _think_ about her.

Conner sighed, as he looked down briefly and looked over at the Yellow Dino Ranger.

He didn't know what to say, but Kira did.

"Look, I'll let you think this through, but letting it out with anger isn't going to solve the problem." Kira advised. She leaned over at the table, with her having an eye to eye with him. "I, Ethan, Trent, and even Dr. O and Haley all are here for you, Conner. My mother used to tell me, that anger is one letter short from danger." Kira said, as she gotten up from her chair and walked out, waving goodbye to Trent and Ethan along the way.

Conner sighed as he thought about it for a minute. He knew he had to tell her. It was a long shot, and he took it.

Conner shot up from his seat, and ran out the door, trying to catch up with Kira.

"Kira! Kira, wait!" He yelled, as he waved his arms in the air, while running. He was glad that he was a soccer player, because in only a couple of minutes he finally had catch up with Kira, in the parking lot of the Café.

Kira turned around to then get engulfed in a hug of Conner McKnight.

"Conner! What are you doing?" Kira exclaimed, as she tried to get out of his embrace. Which after a couple of seconds she did.

Conner smiled, as he had a goofy grin. "Look Kira, you should made me realize that I never actually liked Krista. I only went out with her because to make _you_ jealous. I thought I was actually going to like her, but what she did, made me realize that I was really supposed to be with you, Kira Ford." Conner confessed, as quickly, but as heavily as emotion as he could to her.

Now with Kira, she was speechless. How could he like _her_? It was impossible at her point of view.

"Conner…"

Kira was interrupted as then Conner contacted his lips with hers, completely making her astounded. He had his hands on her shoulders, as if supporting. He poured his whole heart at her, telling her that all he needed for support was her. Kira knew it was her chance, as she finally returned his embrace, her hands resting on his chest. After a couple of more minutes, Conner released.

He took her hands in his. "Kira Ford, I am sorry for what I did back there. I was acting like a total jerk because of some snob that cheated on me. I should've known it was going to happen sometime."

Kira smiled. "You think?" she asked, as she then gave Conner a huge hug, as Conner returned.

"Don't you think we should start over? Like go out to eat? Get to know each other better?" Conner suggested.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like you want to take it slow. We both know we should just go back in there and tell them." Kira said, raising her eyebrow. Conner smiled.

"You already know me."

* * *

Phew…I liked to write this one!

Which power ranger couple do you want me to write next?!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
